Evaporative coolers utilize the evaporation of water to cool a flow of air. These coolers are particularly effective in hot dry climes and have been proven to be extremely effective and cost effective.
In general, water is passed over a pad through which ambient air is drawn. As the hot ambient air contacts the water in the pad, some of the water evaporates, thereby cooling the air. A water pump is used to circulate water over the pad. Excess water is collected and stored in a basin. A blower is typically used to create the air-flow through the pad.
One of the major problems with evaporative cooling systems is the cleaning of the system. This typically requires the removal of a housing and then allowing the basin to dry. Once the basin is dry, collected debris is removed from the basin by hand; this often becomes a laborious process since parts of the basin are difficult to access. Once cleansed for winter, the cooler remains outside, requiring re-clean at start-up.
Another problem with typical systems is the rapid corrosion of the metal parts involved. The presence of water (both liquid and vapor) causes the metal parts to rapidly rust and deteriorate. While plastics have been used, these have proven particularly problematic as heat often causes the plastic to become brittle and break easily.
It is clear there is a need for an improved evaporative cooling mechanism which will allow for improved life and ease in cleaning.